Love & Revenge
by Love-twilight-love-alice
Summary: Love causes revenge but what revenge will lead to?Everything went on well until Cullens' enemy came to Forks. Victoria's step-sister planned to take revenge on, not Bella and Edward, but Alice and Jasper this time. Set after eclipse. Please R & R.
1. The vision

**Love & Revenge: Love causes revenge but what revenge will lead to?**

**Summary: Everything went on well until Cullens' enemy came to Forks. Victoria's step-sister planned to take revenge on, not Bella and Edward, but Alice and Jasper this time. Set after eclipse. Please R & R.**

**By: love-twilight-love-alice**

**Hi everyone. This is my first fan fic and please be kind to me in case there are any spelling or grammatical mistakes… And please R&R. Maybe you may think( at least I think so) that this fan fic is such a rubbish which don't even deserve a review but still please tell me if you like it or not. **

**Alice's pov:**

**Today was cloudy in Forks, as usual. In the school's parking lot, students were chatting with each other. And we( I mean Jasper, Edward , Emmett and Rosalie) were standing beside a silver Volvo, Emmett and Rosalie, as usual, were praising how lovely and strong their love looked, and at last, ended with a kiss. Edward were admiring at his car, while waiting for Bella to come to school. Jasper and I were looking at the students in parking lot when I suddenly spotted his eyes, it had turned into black, which means he is thirsty for blood and this would cause a great threat to the students. Looking at my concern expression, Jasper smiled and said,' It's ok, I think I can have control, It's alright.' After hearing that, I relaxed and started looking at the students again. **

**Jasper, my heart whispered. How my life would be if he wasn't here? He brought love, joy and happiness into my life, what if he left, how my life would be? No, no, he should always be my side. If he left, why should I stay in this world and why should I live? Oh, Jasper, you can't leave, no, you can't. You should stay with me.**

**Thinking about this, I held Jasper's hand left hand tightly, he looked at me curiously and asked,' Is everything alright? Are you ok?' Looking at his concern, or even a bit worried face, I chuckled and replied softly,' nothing wrong, Jazz, I am ok.' Hearing my reply, he relaxed then looked away. I was impressed by how he loves and concern about me although I had experienced it before, I smiled brightly and held his hands even tighter.**

**I was looking at the sky but thinking about other things else. Suddenly the reality faded away and I saw a vision: A girl was running behind a boy and tried to explain something to him. But the boy didn't listen and he looked really mad. He then slapped the girl's face and left. The girl, who looked sad and hurt, fell on the floor and sobbed. To my surprised, the girl looked like me and the boy's back looked like Jasper. The vision disappeared and I came back into reality again.**

**Why Jasper and I were arguing? What happened? Thousands of questions appeared in my mind but I could not answer any of them. While I was thinking about the vision I saw, the school bell rang and all students rushed to their classrooms.**

**I couldn't concentrate on any lessons in the morning today, I only thought about the vision I saw before. I didn't have any idea on what had happened and what will happened before and after the vision. But one thing I am pretty sure: Jasper is going to be mad with me, although I didn't know when, but I was still worried about it. **

**Finally, it was lunch time. Like what we always do, we just sitting around a table and didn't eat anything. Jasper was reading a new book he bought yesterday. Thinking about the vision, I moved the cup of water on the table carelessly and caused some water spilled out and made Jasper's book became wet.**

**I was shocked and so did Jasper. I kept on apologized while using tissues to clean his book. ' Jazz, I am sorry. I didn't mean to damage your book. You won't be angry with me, right?' Hearing my last sentence, Jasper looked at me if I got a fever or what. Then he embraced me and whispered softly,' No, of course not! I won't be mad at you only because of a book. No matter it is only a book or something important, I will never hurt my love. Why should I angry with you?' **

'**In fact, I don't know either' I whispered to myself, thinking about the vision.**

**The afternoon classes passed quickly. I felt better because of what Jasper said to me at lunch. He would never hurt me, he would never mad at me because I was his **_**love.**_** I kept on whispering what he told me before and my heart got warmer and happier and I felt like dancing and singing. I kept thinking about my Jasper until the schoolbell rang.**

**All the cullens were in a good mood when we went home. To our surprised, Carlisle were at home also. 'Dad why you are…' before Edward could finish his sentence, Carlisle spoke in a serious tone,' Our enemy is back.'**

**So that's the end of this chapter. Please R&R no matter if you hate or like this story. I am open to advice also so please review. And one thing to tell you, if I don't have at least 3 review I will think you guys don't like this story and I may delete it. It doesn't mean that I force you guys to review but just more reviews make me feel more confident. Thanks.**

**Love-twilight-love-alice**


	2. The phone call

Love & Revenge: love causes revenge but what revenge will lead too?

**Summary: Love causes revenge but what revenge will lead to? Everything went on well until Cullens' enemy came to Forks. Victoria's step-sister planned to take revenge on, not Bella and Edward, but Alice and Jasper this time. Set after eclipse. Please R & R.**

**By: love-twilight-love-alice**

**Hi! This is love-twilight-love-alice again and a new chapter is up… Although I don't get enough reviews, I still decided to keep writing this story for my own fun as I think I like this story plot very much…**

**Alice'pov**

**Before Edward could finish his sentence, Carlisle spoke in a serious tone,' our enemy is back.'**

'What?' I was shocked, and so do others. Rosalie looked at Car and whispered' you are joking, aren't you?'

Edward was angry, he replied with a hiss and said,' they tried to kill Bella before and Victoria wanted to end her life not long time ago. And now she came back again, why she never give up!'

Emmett punched his stomach and made a loud voice, everyone looked at him. He then replied ' I was just trying to see if I was in a dream,' with a shy smile.

Soon, the room was filling with different emotions like anger, and most people felt surprised by the news. Jasper looked annoyed about that and sent calm waves to our family members. At last, everyone calmed down and wait for Carlisle to continue. Carlisle faced Jasper and thanked him with a smile. He then continued.

' Today on my way to hospital I saw a girl. She was holding a map of Forks in her hands. She then drew a circle on the map. I wanted to have a look but before I could see anything, she found me. She whispered and smirked,'be careful, it is only the beginning. Your enemy is here, now. 'I chased after her but she ran away quickly. I couldn't find her anymore.'

After hearing this, we all felt worried of Bella, she was the weakest one among us and had been the target of James and Victoria before. We didn't know who the girl is, what she wanted or we didn't sure if Bella was her target, still we need to beware of her.

Soon, another protection program was held and we took turn to protect Bella. But our enemy didn't show up for a couple of days… We all thought that the girl didn't dare harm Belle because we were protecting her. At last, a week went away but the girl never shown up…

One night, I received a friend's call. She was the only friend I had except Bella and her name is Kristy. She didn't know I was a vampire but we were still good friends. As I said, she called me and when I pick up the phone I heard her sobbing.

'What's up? Kristy?' I was anxious to know that she was sad since she was always happy. Even she was sad, she just act like she was delighted. I wonder why she was so upset today.

'Alice… He… had gone!' Kristy sobbed.

'Who? Tom?' Tom is Kristy's boyfriend and Kristy really liked him. I felt her sadness as soon as I imagined Jasper went away from me.

'Yes, he said he was bored with me and he went away with another girl just now… Alice, I need you. I am upset, can you come?'

'um, ok. I will be here in 5 minutes, where are you now?'

After less than three minutes I arrived at the park where Kristy told me to come. She looked upset and she was drinking a bottle of beer. When she saw me, she asked me to sit down and handed me a bottle of beer.

'Kristy, I never drink beer.' I told her.

'oh! I am sorry.' She looked even more desperate.

I hate making my friend upset especially when they are down. So at last, I took a bottle of beer and drunk it. I didn't get use to drinking but Kristy didn't know this. After I finished one bottle she handed me the other. Didn't want to upset her, I finished it also. Later,I felt dizzy. It just like the world was blurry and at last I felt in to sleep.

Jasper's pov:

It was 10:30pm already. Why Alice didn't come back? My mind suddenly full of negative thoughts about Alice gets killed, had a car accident… or met a bad guy…

'Calm down! Jasper, Alice is a vampire and she is much stronger than human, she will be fine.' Edward tried to calm me down; he probably had read my thoughts… But how could I calm down? It was Alice, my forever love but not anyone else. And now she had gone missing, she promised she will be right back at 10:00 but…

'I called Charlie and Bella but both of them didn't see Alice.' Esme told us.

The whole room was quite, no one was talking. Everyone was sinking into their own thoughts, no one even made a noise.

'What if…?' It was Rosalie, everyone was looking at her immediately.

'What if she was kidnapped? By someone or some vampires? Remember the mysterious girl dad met before. If she was a vampire, she can defeat Alice and kill her!I don't think the girl come here because of Alice but this can also be possible.'

My mind then was full of pictures that Alice got killed or hurt badly. Beside me, I heard a voice saying,' help me, jazz. Help!' I rushed to the door… but I was pulled back by Edward and Carlisle.

'Calm down… Rosalie only said maybe. And we don't know where the girl lives; it is useless for you to run outside.' Carlisle said.

'ya, Jasper. Every vampire that comes here is to get Bella and kill her but not Alice, why should they harm Alice?' Edward continued.

Hearing what they said, I calmed down a bit. Suddenly I heard the phone rang, I picked it up, hoping it was Alice.

'Alice, is it you? Dear?'

'Kristy speaking… Are you Jasper?'

'Yes, you found where Alice is?'

'um… I don't know if I should tell you one thing… So … Well…'

'What happened? Just tell me, I am ready!' God, don't tell me Alice was in danger.

'I asked Alice to come out today but she said she couldn't come… So I went to the park and stayed there until 10:15. Later, I went home. However, I found Alice beside my neighbor's house and she was…'

Kristy stopped talking suddenly.

'What was she doing?' I questioned Kristy.

'I found her kissing a man.' Kristy answered.

I was confused, I didn't know what to do. It just liked the whole world stopped moving, people stopped as soon as I heard the news. Yet, I felt my anger was rising from the bottom of my heart and was ready to explode. I didn't talk for a moment, I need time to digest this news. I stood there and my brain kept telling me,' your wife was kissing the other man, she was cheating on you…'

'Jasper? Jasper…' Kristy's sound pulled me back to reality.

'Tell me where she is.' Took a deep breath, I tried to control my emotion and said the above words. I felt my voice was trembling, everything seem so unreal. Kristy told me where Alice was. After that, I hang up immediately, without saying goodbye.

I was freeze for a couple of minutes. It just like I was waiting for someone to yell into my ear and tell me it was only a dream. My skin became hotter and hotter every seconds. What a joke? Alice, my little pretty kind pixie was cheating on me? You are joking, right? I felt like laughing at how stupid this fact was but I found myself sobbing. I fell onto the sofa and the phone fell to the ground. Everyone looked at me, they all thought there are bad news but none of them dare to ask me what is it.

I didn't know what to do. All I wanted to do is to ran away into a corner where no one could find me, left me and my thoughts alone. Before anyone could react, I ran out of the house, to where? I didn't know, I just ran. I heard everyone laughed at me, and Alice voice kept saying,' Jasper your idiot, get out of my way!' I tried to ran away from that voice. I kept running until I was bumped to a tree. Leaning on the tree, the laughing had gone. I looked around and, I saw her.

**So this is the end of chapter 2. In my opinion, this chapter is much better than the first one and I am happy I have improvements in writing story. And I hope you enjoy reading it and please R & R. Reviews are important to writers since it is a kind of encouragement and support. At last, thanks for reading and please be kind if I made any mistakes. =]**


	3. Sarah

Love & Revenge: love causes revenge but what revenge will lead too?

**Summary: Love causes revenge but what revenge will lead to? Everything went on well until Cullens' enemy came to Forks. Victoria's step-sister planned to take revenge on, not Bella and Edward, but Alice and Jasper this time. Set after eclipse. Please R & R.**

**By: love-twilight-love-alice**

**Thanks a lot for all the reviews… someone told me vampires don't get drunk and I just ruined the plot by telling this… but still I continued the story… I think I need more time to know about Vampires' do and don's… Since there might be some more plot-ruining things in the further chapters… I hope everyone will be kind to me… Thx a lot… enjoy. =]**

**Oh and one thing! In case you still don't know, the twilight series and characters belongs to Stephanie Meyer… Alice belongs to her, so do Jasper and other character… So does that make things clear? =p**

**Leaning on the tree, the laughing had gone. I looked around and, I saw her**.

There she was, standing beside a wall with a man pressing his body to hers and kissing her lips… No, everything was wrong… Alice should not be kissing him; no this was only a dream… It was only a stupid thought in my mind… Alice will shake my hand to wake me up from this ridiculous thought, then we will all laugh at how funny and strange it was… Or Alice will be angry that I doubt the love she had for me… ya, this was only a dream.

No, it was not. The cold breeze reminds me, that I wasn't in a thought or something. I am standing in reality, being cheated by my wife. For the first time of my life, I shivered. Probably because of the breeze, or other thing else. However, I didn't feel cold. Instead, I felt myself growing hotter and hotter as my anger rising.

They were still kissing, ignoring my scent which showed them I am here, and witnessing their passionate kiss. I didn't know what I was doing, before I could react, I was running… To them…

Alice's pov:

When I woke up, I was lying on the floor. Just like the feeling when I woke up in the asylum, my mind was blank; I know nothing, where I was? Why I was here? Where was Kristy? I didn't know. I shivered, maybe because of the breeze or the memory of staying in asylum alone or something besides that. It was a feeling, knowing that something will happen, and it wouldn't be good. I wondered: Where is Jasper? I need him now, to tell me everything is ok.

Someone was approaching… Wait, there were more than one of them. One of them was Kristy, I remembered her scent. But no, Jasper was not here. With their footsteps became closer, I felt more frightened. I cuddled myself into a ball and sat beside the wall. I used my knees to cover my mouth to try my best not to sob.

They were here. The one on the left side was Kristy who looked… evil. She looked at me with a smirk. The right hand side one was a man who had short black hair, emotionless, just stared at me, using his red eyes… The one in middle was a girl. Why did she look like Victoria? The same red curly hair, same pair of red eyes full of hatred. They were vampires, probably not good vampires… I tried to stand up and protect Kristy but I couldn't. The beer made me felt dizzy. I looked at them, knowing it was too easy for them to end Kristy life, especially when I was in such a bad condition. Also, I couldn't scream for help, no one could defeat vampires. I tried to stay calm and asked them,' What do you want?'

'Revenge.' The red-hair-girl answered. This single word made me shivered, and revealed how frightened I was.

Looking at me, the red-hair-girl continued,' don't worry. We won't harm Kristy. In fact, she helped us a lot. It was she asked you out and made you get drunk. Otherwise it is quite hard to bring you here, especially when you were always sticked with your family.'

'Kristy…' I was speechless. How could she do that to me? Why?

'Alice, don't ever ask me why I betrayed you and why I lied to you. In fact, you never tell me the truth either. I never know you are a vampire! You never told me you are a monster who can kill me easily! Besides, Ken and Sarah told me I can earn money if I do what they said. So you see, I did it and that's why you are here!'

'No! ' I cried hopelessly. Everything was wrong… No it shouldn't be like that. I looked at the ground. I was too scared to meet Kristy's eyes. Hatred, Horrible, cold… when she became like this? Suddenly there was a woman's voice, calm but cold.

'Ever…' She spoke. I shivered. It just liked I became a human, staying in cold water for 2 days in winter. I felt worse when she walked closer to my side.

'Ever wonder why I am here? Why I did this to you? Why do I look like Victoria?' She lifted my head up, forced me to meet her eyes. Looking at my shivering body, she felt satisfied and let my head go. Then, she asked the man who called Ken to walk away and he disappeared in a second.

' I had a happy life when I was human. 3 years later, my step-mom and dad died in a car accident. I then lived with my step-sister, Victoria. One day, our blood was drunk by a vampire. At last we survived and turned in a newborn. After that, Victoria fell in love with James. I had no friends and they were my closest family members. I fell in love with a red-eye-vampire and he was Jasper. He didn't know me, but when I saw him one day, I knew it was him. I was planning to show my love to him in the diner, but then you took him away! I thought it was the thing of luck and I am unlucky. So I didn't blame you. Later, you and your family even killed James and Victoria who were my closest and my only family members. You made me lost my love and family! I can't stand you anymore. I hate you! ' Sarah voice was no longer calm anymore, she was shaking violently.

I couldn't speak. I just looked at her, listened to her story. I felt pity for her because I know how it felt to be all alone and this recalled my life when I first changed into a vampire, darkness, miserable and lonely. On the other hand, I knew something bad gonna happened. I looked at her, waiting for her to continue while trying not to sob. It didn't succeed, though.

'I can't bring them back to life. But I can take revenge…' Speaking about' revenge' this single word, she smiled, not a bright smile, it was horrible, cold… Anyway, I hate that smile.

'First, I will take revenge on you first. Since I hate you most…Relax, you are not going to die at once…watch me and see what I will do…' She just kept smiling.

'Later, I will kill your family, one by one… They killed Victoria and James and they need to pay! '

'No, you couldn't harm my family!' I tried to fight back my headache caused by the beer and rushed to Sarah. But she pushed me back to the wall hardly. I cried out miserably. Where are you? Jasper, I need you.

'At last, Jasper will love me and run away with me. He lost his family and you which will leave him no choice. I will be the only one who offered him shelter, love and anything he need. I will be the one who he loves, but not you damn little thing.' Her voice became loud again.

'No, you can't!' I used all energy in my body to say the above words, trying to act strong, brave. But still, I guessed she heard the fear and hopeless in my voice.

'Watch me.' She stared at my eyes.

I shivered.

**So I think the story isgoing stranger and stranger every chapter, but still hope you enjoy it. I love reviews so please R&R. Thx**

**Love-twilight-love-alice**


End file.
